In practice it is known that in order for a transponder chip to be embedded in or attached to an object or an animal that is to be identified, it must be equipped with an antenna circuit or antenna element of high .mu. material. Thus, a chip of this type is often equipped with a small Ferrite staff that serves as an antenna beacon. One disadvantage is the fact that such an antenna circuit does not have such a sharply defined field of radiation into space.
Similarly, such an embodiment does not lend itself well to incorporation into a thick-walled surface.